


The Theory of Everything

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Call Me By Your Name Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: cmbyn auShiro POV
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	The Theory of Everything

1963年，我们在最不该相遇的地方的相遇了。我清楚记得，你拽着一只鲜绿色、不断孱弱地蹬着四足的蜥蜴的尾巴，嘴角的淤血显示你被打不过五小时，但还是毫不在乎地迎上又一波充满厌恶的取乐。一声叫喊，就能让所有这些浸透夏日汗水和热砂的脏脸庞扭转过来，你从自行车扬起的尘土里惊愕地看着，那是奇妙的一副场景，像头次知道这个星球外有另一颗星球。整个国家的人们刚结束对一场战争的声讨，现在都在漆黑、阴凉的灰泥房里坐下，看电影。我和所有这些不怀好意的孩子面面相觑，想起此次出来的任务本是买牛奶。熬过这个盛夏，我的学业就要结束，但是旅途才刚刚开始，我满腔兴奋，渴望去到休斯顿，或者人头稠密的大西洋西岸。我这样的穷学生，本来与发射塔当中闪闪发亮的普罗米修斯无缘，但那时人们对什么都乐于尝试，我看着你的脸，依稀瞧出当年那个在单杠下拖拽着两条瘦弱胳膊的自己。  
很久以前我就发觉，看电影的时候总是开头最震慑人心。这无关情节或二十把小号配成的背景音乐，是散发着黄油玉米和盐汽水味道的冷空气里数十个观众的期望，给这一时刻蒙上珍珠般的光彩。之后高光时刻不再，于是就由笑声补上。诺司法拉图在烈日里化为灰烬，你却无聊得打起呵欠，前座的一对小情侣吓得紧紧相贴，弄得我也忍不住要笑。回去的路上，你一道踢着石子，小心地避开那些挤在砖缝间、随风摇曳的花。  
在东南的山崖下，有一片长坡……你突然开口。  
我怔了怔，随后提出我们可以到那里骑自行车，你从乌黑的头发下看了我一眼，没说好也没说不好。我承认有一部分的我是想取悦你。在异国他乡，交朋友算不得奢侈，但我仍旧想让你多笑笑。稍晚些的餐桌上，我随意提出周末想去山上走走，希望教授放我的假。当然，孩子！来这里不看看那些山林可不行。隔着柠檬烤鸡和土豆泥，你抬起的眼睛里带着点愠怒，大概不高兴我先你一步作出这个宣告。从卧室的窗户我总能看到你像只雾中的狐狸，偷偷摸摸钻进夜色的掩盖——在伦敦它们到处都是，长着瘦巴巴的长脸，不好看，但有几只仍大胆到来我手里接过一口零食。后来我知道你是去了那些山上，你捉回来的萤火虫像一个迷你的银河系在果酱瓶里悬浮着。  
你把这片星空系在我卧室的窗前，结果我总担心它们会死，很快打开瓶口的纱布，把这些小东西放掉了。白日里，它们的光稀薄残缺，草籽般叫风打散，我整日在枯燥庞大的公式间爬行，看见光也不再觉得是光。我们去远足的那天刮了老大的风，自行车的支架在风的紧握中吱吱嘎嘎，我们赤着的小腿肚子上不一会儿就溅满了泥点子，手臂被芒草里的蚊蝇叮得又疼又肿。我从一棵枯萎的李子树下随便找了点草叶，抹在皮肤上，你盯着我小腿阴惨惨的绿色，对那些碾碎的叶子吐吐舌头。不了，我从不怕叮。你说。但我还是在膝弯后头一小块窝得发白的皮肤看见红肿的点子，暗笑着把这个秘密掩藏起来。  
风大得出奇，我们倒都迫不及待要从坡顶一溜而下，结果被吹得东倒西歪，像两条没有铁轨的火车在白地上乱撞，铁灰的云顶好像在森林上空就到了尽头，如同相框外延伸的部分，只有空无与想象，假如冲至世界瀑布的尽头，大抵也会是这副情状，但我不相信人类划界立桩的边际外只有虚无，所以我必须往下冲去。夏日的风几乎把我们横空托起，我领先一个车头，但就在林子葱葱郁郁的终点线被个鼹鼠窝绊倒了，飞出去的速度高达每秒25米，你来不及规避和我撞成一团。一开始都因疼痛与晕眩大声抱怨，之后，不知道谁先笑起来的。反正我们缠在一堆热烘烘的灌木里笑了个痛快。石楠中到处窜出卷心菜似的小花，我边大笑边从你头发里捡出叶子和树枝，而你伸手抓住我的领子吻了我。看啊，白驹过隙、俯仰匆匆的数十年过去了，我仍然记得那个吻。  
也许是我的记忆犯了错，在跨越绵长国境的午夜长途、列车上昏昏欲睡的来信之间，你宣称我们初见是在那座乡间别墅开遍番红花的草地上，你从二楼窗户里看到我像个傻里傻气的游客，无措地站在司机把我扔下的那条黄土路中心。你从不记得什么蜥蜴，但那场打斗确凿发生过。我分明在你房间角落的一只旧鱼缸里看见它了无生趣地嚼着莴苣叶，鹅卵石般色彩斑斓的大眼转个不停，那时它已经缺了条尾巴。它们的祖先，披着羽毛在猎场里屠杀流着绿血的同类，现在它们流的还是同一种血液，有些事物亘古不改，让人怀疑造物主的性子是否太慢。我的手臂从冰蓝的月光里垂下去，碰上凉冰冰的地面。角落的冷血动物一声不发，床头的热血动物不发一声，我刚有点想睡，你又和我谈起行星的轨道平面来。  
把它们看成候鸟迁徙。我困得眼皮不支，音节在舌头打个圈才滚出来，在水银般的空气里游行。既定的宇宙里既定的星系，从生成那一天就给它们决定好了轨道。候鸟们从极北奔往南境是为了生存，但怎能不说它们是受自然驱使才如此？星球或许也不遵循自己的意志，有更大的法规逼迫它们去适应。  
我从一片银灿灿的雾里认出你的眼睛。  
也可能，它们只是寻找夏天。你说道。  
夏天最无情。夏天。夏天太过漫长，被花露水和奎宁水的苦味穿透，骑自行车的人一个个跳过月亮，奶牛嚼食带有露水的草叶并得上瘟疫，夏天是潮气氤氲的沼泽和沟渠里腐烂的枞树和嗡嗡蚊群。夏天，让天鹅座的群星欺骗了太久，以至于她也长出了翅膀，迫不及待地向南国行去。偶尔从城市稠密的光线丛林里眺望，我仍能辨认出隐约的几片羽毛，1983年，你终于向战争那最深重的迷雾中心出发了，而来自人类最后的问候才刚刚逃出太阳系，尽管不朝着同一个方向，万物迁徙的路径尚且在一条直线徘徊。现在想想，所有不愿归还的记忆或许都不会回来了，但我们仍要惊异于自己是如何从相同的道路走过冬，春，和秋。

END


End file.
